


Kick Me!

by HAtxAH



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bottom Kellin, I'll edit these later on, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Vic, idk - Freeform, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAtxAH/pseuds/HAtxAH
Summary: idk what this is but I think there aren't enough Kellic fics so I decided to try to make one on my ownI think I'll maybe write some one shots and some longer stories.If you have a scenario or something you'd like to read tell me in the comments and I'll put it in a story.Anyways I hope you'll like whatever this will become.





	1. Fuck Everyone!

Kellin was sick of his life.

 

Yes he was a famous singer.

 

Yes he had a great band.

 

Yes he had great fans.

 

But it wasn't enough. It still felt like he was 15, sitting in his room and wanting to end it all.

 

Nothing changed.

 

He tried to talk about it, even more than one time but nobody understood him.

 

Everyone just pointed out how popular he was and that he should be greatful to live such an amazing life.

 

But that was part of the problem. The pressure was too much. Way too much.

 

Maybe this was the reason that he called for a break after finishing the tour for  _Madness_

 

He just needed time to clean his head up a bit.

 

Sure he saw the looks of care and even pity of his band members and the staff and everyone. But he couldn't care less.

 

He just needed to flee in a hotel somewhere in Asia where nobody could find him, with a little bit of weed and a little bit of silence.

 

So there he stood on his balcony of his little room in an unpopular hotel somewhere in the Philippines with a joint between his fingers.

 

He enjoyed the silence so much and for the first time in years he felt himself relaxing. 

 

He finished his joint rather quickly before stepping back into his room because it was getting dark outside.

 

Without even bothering to put on some more comfortable clothes he just threw himself on his bed.

 

His fingers began to tingle as he thought about the others.

 

_Ah they don't even care where you are. I bet no one even thought about texting you._

_But maybe you should check._

_No wait, don't check, they didn't write, don't get your hope up._

_No, you should check, maybe something happened and they need you._

_Pff hahaha who wanted you help anyway?_

Kellin hated his thoughts. His anxiety and his depression always made his life even more complicated. But he managed to shut them up for a while and get his phone out.

 

18 missed calls and 54 new messages on his private phone. Not what he expected at all.

 

He quickly went through the callers list.

 

Some calls were by his band, his manager and even two by their staff. Maybe they did care.

 

He went on to read the messages.

 

Most of them were from the sws group where everyone told what they're going to do in their break.

 

Two by their manager, asking if Kellin will be alright and that he should call back.

 

He didn't though. He didn't want anyone to know where he was.

 

There were six messages left.

All by one person.

Vic.

Kellin couldn't help but smile.

 

He opened the chat.

 

[Vic to Kellin]

[sent 02:58 pm]:

"Hey, Yo. What's up?"

 

[sent 03:26 pm]:

"Yo, I just heard that your band is taking a break and I wanted to know if everything is allright."

 

[sent 03:28 pm]:

"Well actually your manager called me asking if I know where you were. But I didn't."

 

[sent 03:28 pm]:

"Soooo, where are you?"

 

[sent 05:49 pm]:

"Come on Kells, you don't have to tell me where you are but please just answer and tell me that you're okay."

 

[sent 11:18 pm]

*this message was deleted*

 

 

Kellin just typed a quick "I'm okay, tell the others to stop bothering me, I'll not tell them where I am" before turning his phone off and putting it in his suitcase again.

 

Actually he liked it when they ask if he's okay and stuff like that but he wouldn't admit it.

 

He needed attention so bad, but not the kind of attention that his fans gave him.

 

He needed a best friend.

 

Someone he could talk to about everything that was going on in his head.

 

Someone who understood.


	2. Getting High Is The Only Escape

Kellin woke up the next morning feeling great.

 

It was the first time for months that he could sleep long and without any nightmares. 

 

But the feeling didn't last for too long.

 

Just as Kellin decided to go out to eat something his anxiety kicked in and he found himself sitting on his bed, crying and thinking about the others.

 

How could he just leave them?

 

And the fans, they were waiting for a new album.

 

He should start writing a new song.

 

He tried to calm himself down and got a little notes block but he couldn't think of anything to write.

 

He was at the edge to a massive panic attack, the only thing keeping him from drowning was making him forget his worries.

 

So this is what he did, he let the room sevice from the hotel bring him a bottle of vodka and he built another joint. 

 

He knew he was getting addicted, and drinking while smoking weed wasn't healthy but he needed it so bad.

 

He got out on the balcony so the smell of the weed wouldn't linger around in his hotel room.

 

And while watching the sun slowly crashing into the waves of the ocean he was getting wasted.

 

After a while of sitting outside he was getting cold again so he went inside, the only thing on his mind being Vic.

 

He should call him and tell him that he was fine.

 

So Kellin picked up his phone and opened it.

 

Just 3 new calls, 2 by Vic and 1 by his manager.

 

And 5 new messages, one by Justin in the SWS group chat, wishing everybody a nice break and the other 4 by Vic.

 

[Vic to Kellin]

 

[sent: 2:48 am]

"God Kellin, I thought you were dead or something. Are you really okay? I'll talk to the others that they shouldn't bother you but can you please tell me where you are?"

 

[sent: 2:51 am]

"I promise I won't tell them but I want to make sure you're okay. You never asked for a break before even though you clearly needed one sometimes. That's just not you."

 

[sent: 3:12 am]

 "I am really worried right now.

You know I'm always there for you, okay?"

 

[sent: 1:34 pm]

"Hey, so I just woke up and still no message from you. I guess you really don't want to talk. That's okay. If you feel the need to talk, I'm right here."

 

Kellin was smiling so hard while reading Vic's messages. 

 

Before his anxiety could tell him otherwise, he dialed Vic's number.

 

After the fifth ring he wanted to to end the call but then there was a _click_ and he heard Vic's voice through the phone:

"Hey, Kellin. My god, it's soo good to hear from you. Where are you? Are you okay?"

 

Kellin laughed before answering:

"I am in Asia and right now I am feeling fantastic. How 'bout you?"

 

Vic was quiet for a second before asking:

"Kellin, are you perhaps drunk or high? Because if you are, please tell me where exactly you are. Which country, which city, which hotel and the number of your room. Now please"

 

"Relax, dude. You sound just like my mom. I'm fine. Okay maybe I am drunk and high but who cares? I feel good."

 

There was a little pause before Kellin continued: 

"But if you really want to know, I am in the Amanpulo Resort in the Philippines. Room 187. But you can't just come here because you are hours away and that's totally okay, I don't need anybody."

 

"Stay there, I'll take the next flight."

 

"No, nonono please don't. I need being alone. Please Vic."

 

But it was too late, Vic already hung up.

 

Kellin felt miserable.

 

 


End file.
